Azalie
Initial Statistics In-Game Alias: Azalie Full Name: Azalie Tavaren Indomitus-Silva Nickname: Az, Azie, Aza Other Aliases: Lady Azalie Title: The Pure Heart of Oracle Glade Race: Tavaran Kal'dorei Gender: Female Origin: Oracle Glade, Teldrassil Class: Hunter Profession(s): Leatherworking, Skinning Occupation: Mercenary Current Employer: Lylan Moonsong Physical Statistics Age: 243 Height: 188 Centimetres Weight: 63 Kilograms Hair Colour: Prussian Blue Flesh Hue: Pink Facial Markings: A singular stripe upon each side Build: Slender Apparel: Mail, leather, cloth; dependant on situation Familial Statistics Mother: Xhellina Indomitus Surrogate Mother: Llaila Deathshadow Father: Antriel Silva Surrogate Father: Tilken Deathshadow Sister (Older): Aeriela Allied Affiliates House Malfyre * Katrine Malfyre ::warlock; leader of House Malfyre; older sister of Invidia * Invidia Malfyre ::warlock; second in command of House Malfyre; younger sister of Katrine Manifest Destiny * Lylan Moonsong ::Elf hunter; leader of Manifest Destiny; one of Azalie's guardians; the elf whom Azalie loves * Alriah ::Elf druid; Lylan's love, Kelvaar's lover Mythos * Nefarious ::warlock; the strongest warlock in Azeroth and the Outlands; Xhellina's lover; one of Azalie's guardians * Vissic ::warlock; a truly feared man battling his sorrowful past; one of Azalie's guardians; Azalie's love Strength and Honor * Tilken Deathshadow ::Elf rogue; where Aeriela's affection lies; Llaila's husband; one of Azalie's guardians; Azalie's surrogate father and infatuation The Mutineers * Cire ::warrior; former leader of the Bloodsoul Marauders; Azalie's former employer; one of Azalie's guardians Shade Academy * Xhellina Indomitus ::Elf hunter; hunter leader of Shade Academy; Azalie's mother; Nefarious's love; one of Azalie's guardians Shadow of the Syndicate * Kles ::warrior; Azalie's best friend; one of Telina's guards; one of Azalie's guardians Other * Fleir ::hunter; Xhellina's former lover; one of Azalie's guardians * Llaila Deathshadow ::Elf warrior; Tilken's wife; Azalie's surrogate mother; one of Azalie's guardians * Ylimana ::mage; Aeriela's informant; one of Azalie's guardians * Ubaz ::Sabre; Azalie's mount * Zabu ::Moonsabre; Azalie's pet and best friend; Tavari spirit * Kalour ::Elf rogue; formerly of Telina's council * Vorithius ::rogue; formerly of Telina's council; formerly of Azalie's guard; a former person of Azalie's affection; deceased Retribution of Arathor * Andreyn ::paladin; Azalie's connection to Vissic's well being Hostile Affiliates Order of the Black Rose * Sehali ::Elf rogue; leader of Order of the Black Rose; responsible for taking Lylan's family from him Shadow of the Syndicate * Lancraduis ::rogue; one of Telina's council members'' * Telina ::warlock; former leader of Sirus Nolia; Azalie's current employer Sirus Nolia * Chrion ::rogue; one of Telina's followers Other * Cyrus ::Elf rogue; Telina's personal informant; responsible for Azalie's execution Neutral Affiliates Retribution of Arathor * Riely ::warlock; ally of Vissic; an annoyance to Azalie * Rylas ::Elf; protector of the Light * Zachriel ::paladin; protector of the Light Sirus Nolia * Orluno ::Elf rogue; one of Telina's followers Manifest Destiny * Kelvaar ::Elf rogue; Lylan's younger brother; Alriah's lover * Torandil ::Elf rogue; Alhanar's brother; Sehali's lover Other * Kazdra ::Elf rogue; ally of Lylan Moonsong Within Her Mind :Azalie was raised to be naive and from a single conversation, that's the easiest thing to pick out about her. She's sheltered, generally believes that all living things are good, and if they're not, she can do something to make that change. :In spite of the aforementioned, she is determined, ambitious, persistent, and headstrong, never willing to completely give up (no matter what the scenario). This sort of attitude combined with her lifestyle causes her to get herself into many conflicts, usually forcing members of her family and her guardianship to get involved. :Unlike most of the elven race (primarily the Kaldorei), Azalie does not believe in the seclusion of her people. She enjoys mixed company (although she is not real fond of dwarves and gnomes just yet), especially those of the human race on account that they are so drastically different. And unlike the rest of the Alliance, Azalie adores the Horde, especially the Blood Elves and the Tauren. :She never enjoys withdrawing her weaponry on people or animals alike, but she's a very capable warrior and will do what she feels is necessary. Although she truly believes that fighting and killing others is wrong (no matter what the situation), she understands why those things take place. In the end, she will reluctantly do what is required to progress along her path, but always makes it very clear that she does not like it. :Azalie claims that she works only for herself, however, often has times where she will extend her aid to others. In fact, unless she has extended her hand, or is in alliance with someone, she will refuse to respond to commands from others, proper authority or not. :Those involved with Azalie have given her the title of 'innocent,' 'pure,' and 'virtuous.' She comes off as being filled with light and has even been told that she has caused miracles to occur, despite her protests against this sort of flattery. She is kind-hearted, cares about all people who cross paths with her, and is even willing to fight in their name. :There is also a much darker side to Azalie, one that she uses only when ordered to, or when it is absolutely essential. Even though she may show it, she punishes herself in the worst way for going so far as to resort to such actions. Most of the time she is oblivious, but she's quite likable, especially for men of all races. She can easily make alliances, but can also easily manipulate people. If for a person's safety she can prevent a battle, she will use her relationship with that person to nullify such events. :For the most part, however, Azalie fights on the side for what she believes to be good, not what anyone else's definition might be. She's truly a remarkable being, and wishes to remain an eternal enigma to all. Within Her Heart :Azalie often states that she has no fears. When confronted about this, she responds with the notion that she would rather give her life than confide in someone over such personal subjects. She has absolutely no trouble discussing her childhood and her family, but the moment she is questioned on her motives or her future, she shuts herself in and pushes everyone else away. :Although she appears confident and unrelenting towards what she feels is wrong, or out of place, she is far more fragile than she lets on. She can be hurt very easily and because she's aware of it, she feels she must always be on her guard and protecting herself, which has a tendency to insult her peers. :Unaccustomed to flirtation and charm, as well as affection, Azalie can be enticed quite easily, only to end in her withdrawing due to her fear of emotional pain. She keeps her feelings to herself most of the time and chooses not to express them, unless she is literally cornered. In those cases, she can turn from her naturally calm demeanour and fall into a hysterical state, which include her weeping and even stooping so low as to beg for some sort of freedom from the situation. :Her first priority is to the people she cares about. Because this is her way of thinking, she disregards any and all of her opinions, causing those who care about her in turn to easily get aggravated. From her perspective, she believes she must live up to the standards that everyone expects of her. While this can be stressful and sometimes will cause her to act irrationally, she pushes herself to the fullest to be the 'beautiful maiden distress' despite how she feels concerning the predicament. :Contrary to popular belief, Azalie has many dreams and many wishes that she pursues when she has time (which is... fairly nonexistent). As mentioned before, she chooses not to speak of these, typically because she wants the ability to say that she was able to accomplish all of these things upon her own. :As a child, she was mesmerised by faerie tales and story books, especially those about people in love. One of her dreams is to fall in love with a man who will complete the remainder of her aspirations. Due to her inability to trust, however, she has a difficult time opening her mind to future candidates although currently she does have a couple people in mind. :Since she often puts love to the side on account that she finds it a hindrance on the battlefield, she focuses upon a goal that most do not observe, the obtaining of power and influence to bring honour to her family name. She longs to die a great legacy and a name never to be forgotten for her good deeds towards Azeroth and the Outlands. Explanation of the Tavari :Many times Azalie will speak of the Tavari, a word of the Sin'darin dialect that is defined as "spirit of the wood." She considers herself to be of the Tavaren Kaldorei, Night Elves who rely more upon the communal with nature than other advanced ways to accomplish tasks. :Azalie has the ability to track creatures of all kinds due to her powers as a hunter. In order to find them, however, she relies on the Tavari to disclose their general vicinity. She considers the animals of the forests, the trees, the plants, anything that is not man-made to be made of Tavari. :The Tavari also allow Azalie to communicate telepathically with people she creates a strong bond with. When creating a bond, she generally is allowed to choose the other, however, if the Tavari believe fate will make her cross paths with a particular person, they will create a bond of their own free will. While it is convenient, Azalie does not always appreciate this gift. :Like all things of this nature, there is a bad side. The further away from Teldrassil she is as she uses these abilities, the more harm she will inflict upon herself. Her injuries are typically physical and range from mere headaches to growing severely ill, in which she requires bed rest, depending on the situation and the person she is communicating with. As she experiences pain by utilising said abilities, she will experience more if she attempts to shut off a bond temporarily. In such cases, she is likely to react more strongly. For the most part, however, she hides the consequences as to prevent any such worry. :She speaks of Zabu, her pet, quite often, and most do not realise that he is of the Tavari as well. Azalie relies on him to protect her and lead her down the correct path (although she has a tendency to do as she pleases whether it's what Zabu considers right or wrong). He is far more than a mere 'spirit of the wood' to her, though. Azalie refers to him as her best friend and states that he has been with her since birth. Her opinion of him is certainly high and she extends a fondness for all hunters' pets for that reason. The Story So Far... Chapter I: Teldrassil :Azalie Indomitus-Silva was born in Oracle Glade to Xhellina Indomitus and Antriel Silva. Her mother, around 235 at the time, was not emotionally prepared to care for a child. She left her daughter in the care of a young girl named Aeriela and her family. :The blue-haired Night Elf grew up with no memory of her parents and was told that she and Aeriela had been abandoned. Azalie was not sad, however; Aeriela had always been the very centre of her world. :Azalie was a very naive and sheltered child. This often led to her stirring up conflict and suffering lectures from her older sister (whom she deemed with the name "Ela"). At the age of 238, she was wandering around Aldrassil and as fate would have it, was abducted by a handsome rogue named Tilken. Threatened with the loss of Aeriela (who'd been held in captivity by a warrior named Llaila), Az chose to join their faction, Followers of New Azeroth. :Lady Llaila and Lord Tilken were very kind people, despite the first impressions they'd given. They befriended the two sisters and grew so sentimentally attached that Az and Ela were made members of their royal council along with Llaila's love servant, Sarevess. :As Azalie grew, she became attached to her new family. Things might have remained in that peaceful state had Az not provoked her elder. After careful observance on her part, she cornered Ela on her feelings for their lord. Believing that bottling emotions was not healthy for anyone involved, she made the mistake of telling Aeriela to express said feelings. This resulted in many battles between Aeriela and Llaila, Tilken's wife. :As an end result, Ela pushed Azalie aside, insisting that she would be much better on her own. Reluctant to agree, Azalie begged Ela to reconsider and to stay. Her pleas fell on deaf ears, however, and Ela left for the lands beyond Teldrassil's luscious lands. :It was around this time that Xhellina made a brief appearance as a woman who called herself Azalie's mentor. Pleased with her daughter's progress, she chose to leave the young hunter to her own. Her stay was short, yet she assured Az that they would once again cross paths when the time was right. :Inspired by her mentor's strength and potential (and the desire to see Aeriela again), Azalie decided to leave her home. Chapter II: Kalimdor :Following in the steps of her older sister, Azalie took the boat from Rut'theran Village, a very small community right outside of Teldrassil's largest city, Darnassus. She found her way to Kalimdor, a continent filled with a different tribe of Night Elves. The forests were darker. The animals far less tame than her companion, Zabu. :It was there that she saw dwarves, gnomes, and humans for the first time. Prior to the visit, both Llaila and Aeriela had forbid her from speaking to the latter race. Although they were a part of the Alliance faction of the world, the Night Elves were meant to be secluded from the other species. :Azalie's favourite place in Kalimdor was a town called Astranaar. It was in a province called Ashenvale. The forests were different than their predecessors of Darkshore, the province to the northwest, and reminded her of her own home. There were flowers and wonderful people to surround herself with. It was also the place where she first learned of the Horde, the opposing faction to the Alliance. :Although she adored Ashenvale so, she knew it was time for her to progress once again. That was the nice thing about not having Ela around. She could go where and when she pleased. Still, she was sad to be traveling alone. :She had Zabu, though, her feline companion from Dolanaar. She'd remembered him as she'd aged, but could never recall how they initially met, or how he became her ally. He could not speak in the same tongue, however, being a Tavari, he allowed his feelings to fuse with hers, always guiding her in the proper direction. It had been his final decision that told her to leave Ashenvale. :On the way from Astranaar, she ran into a human on a grand horse. Curiosity got the better of her. His name was Khaiden and he had come to visit the Night Elf lands. He sent her in the direction of the Barrens, a province true to its name. She had been given so much hope, though, that she didn't seem to mind at all. Chapter III: Eastern Kingdoms :Ruled by her naivety, Azalie was led to believe all people were inherently good. She wanted to save the 'innocent' and for those who were wicked, she wanted to make them innocent. It was a vaguely admirable idea, yet unrealistic and out of reach. She would have to learn that the hard way. :Across the oceans of Azeroth once again and from the neutral town of Ratchet, Azalie set sail for the Eastern Kingdoms, home to one of the largest cities for the Horde, and two for the Alliance. She got off in Booty Bay, another neutral city filled with drunkards and posing pirates. She wasn't ready to face such a place at the time, and migrated north into the province of the Wetlands. :A decent distance south of Menethil Bay, the only Alliance town in the marsh region, was the city of Stormwind. It was a massive town filled with humans, dwarves, gnomes, and some elves, but not much else. Clearly had Llaila known of Azalie's journey, there would have been severe chiding. :It was in this town that Azalie made her first impression on the people. She was requested to join a faction called the Bloodsoul Marauders, a band of pirates who were nothing like they seemed. While there, she befriended a man by the name of Kles, a human warrior many years older than Azalie's physical appearance. Along with him, she admired a walock named Vissic,the bodyguard of their leader. The three answered to Cire, a man Azalie was never given much information on. :The Bloodsoul Marauders took jobs from individual clients. Sometimes Cire wanted somone 'taken out' and that was usually when he asked for Vissic's aid. Kles and Az didn't work that much with the rest of their group. Instead, they became allies and took on requests together. Az was pleased to find such a good friend, because she no longer had to travel alone. :Shortly after she joined, her older sister eager to see her, also joined and immediately disliked what Azalie had gotten herself into. Aeriela attempted to keep her thoughts to herself, but like all of the other times, it was impossible. Her initial target was Azalie and Kles's relationship, which seemed very close. Azalie turned deaf ears to the lecturing, however, and things were at an uneasy peace. :The day Cire was killed, the faction split apart. Kles was asked to join another, led by one of Cire's higher ranking members. Upon this request, he recommended that Azalie join them as well. Confused by the ordeal and the rumour that it had been Vissic's doing, she was hesitant to accept. :A couple days following Cire's death, she met with the leader of Kles's new faction, Katrine Malfyre, and her younger sister, Invidia. They discussed their issues with her and insisted that her presence would be more than helpful. With a little more contemplation, she returned word to them later the same day, and accepted their offer. Once again, she was working with Kles. It was nice to have her friend at her side. :Oh... and her older sister too... Chapter IV: Allies & Foes :Like Aeriela, Azalie was privileged to meet with her mother during a a crucial time. However, the more experienced hunter had her own agenda and was only interested in checking on Azalie's status. They met once, perhaps and because of it, Aeriela took her own leave, distancing herself from Az once again to conceal her jealousy. :Since Azalie was on her own, she once again turned to Kles, who was facing his own problems. A female warlock by the name of Telina held some type of grudge against him, perhaps for his refusal to work for her. To get to him, however, Telina used Azalie. Successful with the attempt, she took from Kles his soul, as proof of her possession over him. And when Azalie found out, her first priority was to set him free. :Before she could get the opportunity, Aeriela dragged her back to Darnassus. So repulsed by Az's relationship with Kles, she took it upon herself to find a mate for her younger sister. After much examination of the males in their capital city, she found someone she deemed as perfect. :Gifted with brilliantly white hair and beautiful glowing eyes, Lylan Moonsong was easily the most handsome man Az had ever seen. It was quite clear that she approved of such a man, but was a little saddened to find out that his heart was taken. :Curiosity being a powerful thing, it drove Az to doing what normally got her into trouble: Pushing herself into situations that didn't involve her at all. When she caught wind of Lylan being in some kind of trouble, she insisted that the two sisters check it out and offer their aid. :Lylan's love, younger brother, and other family members had been taken captive by a rogue under the name Sehali. Desperate to help and too shy to admit it, Aeriela spoke for her and they chose to jump in head first. Kles was put on a temporary hold and Lylan was the first thing Az wanted to take care of. :Her older sister hired an old friend of theirs to be their informant. Ylimana was a loud-mouthed and boisterous Draenei mage, not well-known for her exceptional skills. She was to infiltrate Sehali's facion, check on his family, investigate personal rumours Lylan had heard, and to report her findings back to Lord Moonsong. While she was able to uncover some much needed information, Azalie and Aeriela had done their own share of eavesdropping. It was Az's discovery, however, that caused her entire perspective on elves to change. :Alriah was Lylan's love, the one he'd chosen to hand his heart to. Azalie discovered that she was having an affair with Kelvaar, the younger brother of Lylan. :Prior to all of this, Azalie had crossed paths with Vissic once again. In fact, they had crossed paths many times. Repulsed by the idea that a man with such power would use it for evil, she initially wanted nothing to do with him. However, little did she know that she was becoming renowned for her pure heart and determination to follow the path of righteousness. Because this was so, she chose to try and help Vissic. :He was not convinced. Innocent people don't exist, he had told her. Not wanting to give into such a ridiculous idea, Az chose to accept a wager. If she showed any sort of darkness within her heart, she would hand her life over to him with no questions asked. So confident she wouldn't lose, she accepted it with no second thoughts. :She lost that wager. The moment she saw what Alriah had done, whether lacking common sense or not, Azalie lost her faith in elves and humans alike. A quick visit to Llaila and Tilken and she learned that humans were created to fertilize the fields, not to love. But elves were no better, she thought. Humans and elves were both corrupt. They both hurt each other deliberately. Azalie chose to admit that there were no innocent people. And then she let Vissic have her life, unaware that she was the innocent one. Chapter V: Telina :While working for Lylan, Azalie had been confronted by Telina many times. Kles's fancy for her had made Telina realise that she had to have the elf in her ranks as well. Against her will, Azalie accepted her servitude to Telina in order to keep Kles from harm. Given a mark of possession, she reluctantly confessed to Vissic concerning her well-being. :Under Telina's leadership, Azalie met Kalour (a Night Elf rogue), Vorithius (a Human rogue), and Lancraduis (another Human rogue) among others. Through her time there, she was surprised to find that those beneath Telina were being oppressed, all having been forced into her ranks just as the blue-haired elf had. And Azalie chose to liberate them. :With help from Vissic, Az's original plan was to overthrow Telina, free the others, and at the same time, prove to the Eastern Kingdoms that Vissic was a good man in spite of his previous actions. As second in command of the Sirus Nolia faction, she would gain the support of those lower than her. :Asked by her leader to duel Lancraduis, she lost and instead was set free, forcing her to alter her plans. To protect Katrine, Invidia, and the others of House Malfyre, Azalie dismissed herself and took full employment beneath Vissic, all the while keeping her situation quiet from both Aeriela and Xhellina. :Having maintained Kalour's support, Azalie chose Vorithius as her next target. Chapter VI: Vissic versus Vorithius :Vorithius was a man who knew what he wanted. He had a set idea for everything. When Azalie requested his servitude, he was reluctant to respond. In a fit of irrationality, she offered herself to him, something Vissic had explicitly explained he disapproved of. Vorithius politely declined her offer when Vissic showed himself. When Azalie shooed Vis away, she was surprised to find that rather than getting an answer, Vorithius bestowed physical affection upon her. And unable to lie to her employer, Vissic forbid her from seeing Vor again. :The following day, there was a chance meeting between the rogue and the hunter. In spite of Vissic's feelings, she chose to target his aid once again. She chose to explain her plan to him and unable to think of a way to persuade him to help, he remained in a neutral position. :Unknown to Azalie, a Night Elf rogue named Cyrus spied on her and informed Telina of her plans. To protect those working for her, Az admitted to her ideas fully and was charged with treason, faced with her own execution. :Her plans were placed on hold when Vissic and Vorithius chose to quarrel over who Azalie loved. Although her feelings for Lylan remained and both knew of them, Azalie was well aware of how she felt about Vissic. It was very difficult for her to admit, though, and she wanted to make everyone happy. She broke down, however, when she was with the warlock and confessed. :The following day, she was asked to meet Vorithius. Against her better judgement, she agreed. Saving the details, Vor managed to work his charm on her again. He'd attempted to persuade her to give her body to him as she had initially offered. Az knew it was wrong, however, and continuously turned him down. Had it not been for Xhellina, she might have given in. :Xhell came and saved the day, forcing Az to stay with her until Vissic showed himself. That night, Vorithius attempted to hire the great Nefarious to kill Vissic. Nefarious was the most renowned warlock in all of Azeroth and the Outlands. Not only that, but he happened to be Telina's partner at the time, which Az had learned only a little before. :His plan foiled, Vorithius exchanged verbal assaults with Vissic. When he had left, Vissic confessed to Azalie that he could not trust her and he unknowingly crushed her. :She later spied on him in Stormwind where he spoke with Riely (a gnome warlock), and Andreyn (a human paladin), two members of the Retribution of Arathor. When she realised Vissic was searching for her, she fled with Zabu and hid away in the park. :Waiting until they left, Az followed Andy and explained the situation. He pointed her in the direction of Elwynn Forest where Vissic was executing a plan to be rid of Vorithius... A plan Azalie knew nothing about. Chapter VII: Vissic's Failed Plan :Vissic was convinced that Vorithius was jealous that Azalie had not given him her love (despite the protests he gave). In order to kill Vorithius, he chose to use Azalie to entice him. In order to accomplish this, he had to force Az to see him as a bad person, so she would be more convincing. She and her mother were then to ally themselves with Vorithius, lulling him into a false sense of security. Although Xhell knew of this, she was unaware of Azalie's role. :Confronting Vissic after he 'mercilessly' fought Xhell, she interrogated him. He refused to slip up, however, and forced her to follow his plan by using her love for him to manipulate her. :Upon her departure, Az was faced by Riely who attempted to throw her off, although it wasn't very successful. Instead, Azalie left to find her mother and questioned her instead. After much time, persistence, and patience on her part, she got the explanation that had been given to Xhell. Explaining her situation, she asked for advice and Xhell offered what she could. :Then the following day, Azalie wrote letters to those that needed to be informed. The Tavari had contacted her and requested that she return to Teldrassil to strengthen her bond with the spirits of the wood. She stated that when she returned from her pilgrimage that she would carry out her duties. :Three days later without any sort of interruptions, Az returned to the Eastern Kingdoms. Coming across Vissic, he confronted her and told her the plan had been canceled, due to a 'truce' that had been made. While that may have been good news, he forced Azalie away and explained that they could no longer be together. As though Az could possibly feel any worse. Chapter VIII: Azalie's Broken Heart :Along with her naivety and sheltered lifestyle, Azalie Indomitus-Silva suffered from an overabundance of optimism. She pushed herself to see the brighter side of all predicaments. She always held hope in her heart, refusing to give in. Since this was her lifestyle, she approached Vissic several times, each meeting giving her the opportunity to attempt to turn his mind. :He claimed to push her away because he felt he could not protect her. Because she was marked by Telina again, he refused to have his love for her used against him. He knew that if something happened to Azalie to cause her to turn on him, he would kill her. He was pushing her away to save her. Azalie understood, but she had faith in him. :This entire time, when the world told Vissic that he was not good enough for anyone, Azalie had stood at his side and told him that the world was wrong. When he was ridiculed for wanting to be a hero, Azalie told him that he was her hero, and would always be. She had no second thoughts about dying for this man. He, however, did not want her to die, and she perhaps failed to see that. :The third time they met, it was in Stormwind, a hiding place for the two. Az thought that she had finally gotten into his head, and perhaps she might have. Her eyes saw something, though, that she felt couldn't be true at all. Cire. She had heard that he had died, although she had not seen it. Rumours of such, however, had a tendency of being true. :She chose to confront her former leader, and in the tavern of the Old Town district, they got drinks and spoke of older times. They were joined later by Vorithius and eventually, Vissic, who believed that Azalie was conspiring against him with the other two, despite her protests. Put on the spot as a squabble began, Az played the role that was required of her. Still feeling a sense of loyalty towards Vissic and his protection, she stood beside him and Riely against Cire and Vorithius. :Their long drawn out battle resulted in the death of Vorithius. Azalie did not condone of violence. She did not approve of the death of her allies. In spite of his actions against Vissic and her, she felt that he had the potential of being a good person. When Riely killed him, she made no outer protest, but inside felt sympathy for Vor's potential would never be reached. An idle thought crossed her mind to seek one who would raise him from the grave, as Cire had been raised. It left quickly, though, as Riely was injured and Azalie pushed herself to the fullest to find a way to heal her. :In the Cathedral of Light, Az met Cyrah, a dwarf priest who offered her services. Apparently a friend of Vissic and Riely's, she was eager to help. Upon the healing of Vissic's psuedo-daughter, the group headed to Goldshire with Auraelius, a human paladin. After a long discussion, Azalie chose to give up on Vissic, and they parted ways as allies, although she stood on neutral ground with the gnome. :She acted pleased by the outcome, always concealing the truth. That would prove to be more difficult later on, however, after she returned home. Chapter IX: Love (or Lack Thereof) :Previously distraught over Vissic's treatment of her, she and Lylan met in the Cathedral of Light where she inquired of his presence. At the suggestion of her mother, she confessed her feelings for Lord Moonsong and he did appear to share like feelings for her. He vowed to always protect her and never to let anything harm her. Grateful for his help, they parted when Xhellina interrupted them with the news that she had placed a mark on Llaila. :Eager to escape the province where her heart ached the most, Azalie decided to listen to the Tavari and made a visit to Aeriela in Ironforge. While there, she was confronted by Llaila and Tilken, who shunned her from Teldrassil. She had become a corrupted elf, she was told, and it was because of her alliance with the humans that led to it. :She chose to accept these accusations and without a home to return to, she hid away from all, in her sanctuary beneath the gorgeous moon. Taking a few days to collect herself, she went to Elwynn Forest, where she was confronted by Cire. He spoke of a plan to be rid of Telina and asked for Azalie's help with offering information. Answering his questions, he took her to go see Vissic. :The mark on Azalie's left hand was her bond to Telina. Able to draw power from the warlock, the same power could be withdrawn from Azalie. Cire and Vissic for whatever reason, had chosen to work together, finding out that if Telina was killed, all of those with the said mark of possession would also die. And once again, Vissic was determined to save Azalie from this fate. :Having dealt with things as of late, Az's hope drastically fell and at this news she told Vissic to continue with the plan, willing to lay her life down. He refused, promising that he would protect her. When inquired why, he told her that they would speak of it the following day at the Darkmoon Faire. Whether Az was looking forward to this or feeling more annoyed at the situation was undetermined. :She met with her mother after that, and with a discussion, Azalie owned up to her feelings. She did still love Vissic and because that was the case, she would meet with him the next day. Yet, she would hold her feelings closely to her. Poor Azalie was so vulnerable, that she immediately put up a wall around her. After all, she had lost so many dear things, that sentimental attachment was no longer a possibility. Chapter X: Forgiveness :In spite of her attempts, the moment Az saw Vis in Goldshire, her heart nearly leaped from her chest. He always looked so handsome, although she hid that sort of opinion. And with the question... :Change your mind? :...The discussion took off. Vissic wasn't the type of man to admit his weaknesses, so when Az cornered him, he was squirming a bit. Vissic stated that he needed Az in order for him to be a good person. He needed her help, as he had from the very beginning. He had confidence, he had the potential, but he needed a reason, and that reason was Azalie. :She was hesitant to believe him initially, but opening herself up the way Xhellina had told her to, she found that Vissic was only more willing to accept her into his arms. He took her beneath his wing and vowed to protect her. And then he did something completely unlike him. He apologised to her for the way he treated her. They exchanged forgiveness for each other and the warlock claimed that he would take care of anything Azalie needed. :What could have changed him so, though? Even with a kiss and flattery from her love, Azalie couldn't find the logic. It was something that she would have to talk to her mother about. In fact... It was a little surprising to find that her mother wasn't anywhere around. :Unable to spend more time with Vissic, they parted ways and on her way to Stormwind, Azalie wandered into Cire, who inquired as to how she was. Then he led her over to Crystal Lake, where they spoke of Vissic and Cire's relationship. At the request of Azalie, he chose to help Vissic, even though the warlock insisted that he didn't need any aid previously. :They discussed the downfall of Telina that was to come, and Cire expressed his desire to save those that were beneath her rule. Azalie, unsure if she was going to participate, chose not to respond. She didn't believe that it was possible to kill Telina without killing those that served her as well. It was important to have faith, though. Vissic was determined to save her, and now she wasn't going to stop him.